Where is my underwear?
by Nurull F. Heryanaaa
Summary: Pagi hari, di dorm exo terdengar teriakan yang sangat keras. Ternyata itu suara Dduizhang . Kenapa dia berteriak kencang begitu?


"WHERE IS MY UNDERWEAR!?"

Cast: All EXO's Member.

Genre: Humor, slight Yaoi  
Fiction K+

Summary: Pagi hari, di dorm exo terdengar teriakan yang sangat keras.

Ternyata itu suara Dduizhang .

Kenapa dia berteriak kencang begitu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!"

Teriakan itu membuat semua orang yang ada di dorm terkaget kaget.

Semua orang di dorm langsung berkumpul di ruang tengah –Kecuali KrisTao-

"Hey, teriakan siapa itu?" Tanya Suho yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ntahlah, dari kamar Dduizhang dan Panda. Mungkin mereka sedang melakukan 'This and That' dan Tao-hyung kesakitan" Jawab Kai

"Yak! Yadong!" D.O menjitak keras kepala Kai.

"Appo, baby soo T.T" Oh~ Poor Kai. Ckck

"ARRRGHHH!"

Teriakan itu kembali terdengar.

"Eh, Sebaiknya kita ke sana saja, mungkin Kris bermain kasar pada Pandanya" Usul Xiumin

"Iya, ayo" Sahut Sehun.

Mereka pun berjalan kearah kamar yang diluarnya bertulisan 'KRISTAO Love Room' -_-

Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu kamar itu.

Terlihat Kris sedang menangis di depan lemarinya yang terlihat acak-acak-an.

Tao pun terlihat baru keluar dari kamar mandi kamarnya itu.

"Ternyata Dduizhang tidak sedang 'This and That' dengan Tao" Ujar Kai

PLETAK!

"Appo, Lay hyung T.T" Dua gundukan di kepala Kai, ckck poor~

"Rasakan. Dasar yadong" Lay mehrong kearah Kai.

"Ada apa Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Underwear pink polkadotku, yang dibelikan oleh Hangeng hyung hilang T.T" Jawab Kris.

Semua orang disana memasang wajah 'PALM FACE' .

"Hiks.." Kris masih terisak.

"Dduizhang cengeng" Celetuk Sehun.

PLETAK!

Suho menjitak kepala maknaenya itu.

"Jaga omonganmu, Sehun" Ujar Suho dingin

Sehun hanya pout seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Oh Ayolah, siapa yang mengambilnya?" Tanya Chen

"Tidak tahu T.T" Kris menjawab.

"Ayo cari. Barangkali ketemu" Usul Tao.

"Sip. Semua, bantu cari!" Teriak Chanyeol

"SIAP!"

Satu persatu pun meninggalkan kamar KrisTao,

dan mulai mencari underwear kesayangan Dduizhangnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat, Suho sedang mencari underwear Kris di kamar mandi.

Chanyeol mencarinya di Dorm SNSD *eh

Baekhyun mencari di sekitar kamar Kris

D.O mencari di dapur

Kai mencari di tumpukan majalah yadongnya

Sehun mencari di tumpukan game nya

Xiumin mencari di lemari es(?)

Chen mencari di ruang rekaman

Kris mencari di kolong kolong kursi dorm

Tao mencari di kandang Panda*eh

Kemana Luhan? Oh~ Dia sedang ada acara dengan Manager.

.

.

.

.

.

2 Hours Later

"Ketemu tidak?" Tanya Suho saat member member EXO sedang beristirahat di ruang kumpul dorm itu.

"Tidak.." Jawab semua member serempak.

Kris hanya cemberut.

"Pasti capek ya?" Celetuk Lay

"JELASS!" Member EXO menjawab dgn teriakan.

"Hehe" Lay hanya nyengir

"Baiklah, akan ku buatkan minum untuk kalian" D.O pun berlalu ke dapur

"Asyiikk!" Senang member EXO.

.

.

.

Akhirnya D.O Kembali dengan 11 gelas es jeruk yang terlihat segar.

Para member melihat gelas-gelas itu dengan tatapan lapar.

"Kalian mau?" Tanya D.O

"Mau~" Jawab member EXO serempak.

"Sebut dulu aku D.O Tampan"

"D.O tampan~~" Ujar member EXO dengan malas.

"D.O Cantik" Celetuk Kai

PLETAK!

Lagi lagi suara itu terdengar di dorm EXO.

"Appo Soo baby T.T" Sudah 3 gundukan di kepala Kai hasil jitak.

"SUKURIIN!" Teriak member EXO –Minus Kai-

"T.T" Kai hanya cemberut sambil sekali kali mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

D.O pun memberikan satu satu member EXO itu es jeruk yang telah dia buat.

Mereka meminum nya dengan cepat.

Setelah habis, D.O langsung membereskannya dan menyimpannya di dapur.

Eomma D.O~ ckck

"Eh Bai the way on the buthway, mana Hannie hyungku?" Tanya maknae cadel.

"Ngga Tau.." Jawab yang lain.

"Dia sedang ada acara dengan manager" Jawab Kris

"Ooohh~" Sehun hanya ber-Oh ria.

"Kita cari lagi yuk?" Usul Suho

"Iya, Ayo kita cari lagi"

Akhirnya member EXO pun mencari underwear kris yang hilang itu, lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Luhan yang baru pulang dari acaranya bersama manager itu.

"Mencari underwear Kris" Jawab Chen

"Oh" Luhan pun langsung ke dapur untuk makan.

Member member pun lanjut mencari underwear Kris dengan semangat.

Kenapa semangat? Karena Kris bilang kalau ada yang menemukannya, Kris akan memberi nya uang yang banyak.

Matre. Haha

"Ketemu tidak?" Tanya Kris

"Tidak, kami tidak menemukannya" Keluh member member lain .

"Hah, yasudahlah, aku akan merelakan underwear itu" Kata Kris.

Member lain hanya menghela nafas.

Luhan keluar dari dapur.

"Eh, underwear Kris yang mana sih yang kalian cari" tanya Luhan

"Yang Pink Polkadot pemberian dari Hangeng hyung tempo itu" Jawab Xiumin.

"Tunggu.." Luhan pun membuka resleting jeans nya /siapin kamera*plak/

"Maksudnya yang ini?" Luhan membuka celana jeansnya di depan para member.

Itu membuat Sehun menelan kasar air liurnya.

"IYAA! ITU UNDERWEAR KU!" Teriak Kris.

Luhan hanya nyengir mendengar teriakan dduizhang itu.

"LUHAN! MATI KAU!" Kris pun mengejar Luhan yang sudah kabur duluan saat merasakan aura tidak enak di sekitar Kris.

Member lain pun ikut mengejar Luhan.

"LUHAN! KAU TELAH MEMBUAT KAMI CAPEK MENCARI UNDERWEAR KRIS!" Teriak Suho

"KAU MEMBUAT AKU TELAH MENCARI DI KANDANG PANDA!" Teriak Tao

Mereka terus mengejar Luhan hingga mereka tidur kelelahan di Lantai dorm itu.

END

RnR Jangan lupa '3'


End file.
